cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas
Lucas is the somewhat timid hero. He sometimes needs to stand up for himself. Lucas' girlfriend/very best friend in whole world is Kumatora, and true friends is Duster and Boney. Also maybe Ness if it's Smash canon or not. He is non-canonically great friends with Paula Polestar. Other non-canon stuff see the two as enemies in cold blood. However he hasn't a clue who Chase, Emma Sparks or Samantha are. His main theme song is "MOTHER 3 Love Theme." He has the ability to talk to any animal via telepathy, and sometimes will scratch his head like a dog. He also has a love of eating omelettes. Lucas seems to be mistook for a coward when he is actually very brave and reliable in his current age of thirteen. Personality and Character Traits Lucas once was timid and easily frightened at times at a young age. At the age of thirteen though, he bravened up if only because he wished to rebel against the Pigmask Army that corrupted his home of Tazmily. He is sweethearted and very kind, but shy, and even so he never got over the deaths of his mother, Hinawa and his older twin brother, Claus. Lucas sometimes needs to have confidence in himself in order to save his friends. Lucas is very strong-willed at times, but can get a little ahead of himself. Who Lucas very deeply cares about is his tomboyish girlfriend/best friend, Kumatora. He is close as brothers with Ness and has teamed up with him sometimes. He is 13 years old. Lucas's worst fear is Porky Minch, his nemesis (mostly for the deaths of his mother and brother in the confusion of his evil actions). Though he's not as mature as Kumatora, Lucas has very heartful nature. Lucas is very caring towards his friends, and will sometimes apologize to many of the hardships he had made. He likes to have as much confidence in him as he can, but doesn't like conflicts between his friends, heated or not. Lucas is sometimes a bit clueless about the events that goes on around him. He is yet afraid of any form of terrible fate that may befall on his friends and remaining family. Friends and Enemies Lucas really enjoys having friends around, but of course has enemies and rivals: Samantha (Who?) Kumatora (girlfriend/best friend) Caillou (great friend) Backpack (shitty adventure guide) Boney (true friend/pet dog) Ness (Smash Bros partner, close as brothers) Chase (doesn't know him) Emma (doesn't know her) Paula (non-canon, secretly good friends behind continuity) Porky Minch (main nemesis) Hokey Pitch (You mean Porky?) Loverina Flirts (dat ass) Marissa Sparks (Nope.avi) Lewis (Pills here! ...wait, wrong game) Rosetta the Seedrian (Pointless OC) Cosmo the Seedrian (Who, some dead plant?) Baby Richard (Waaaah!) Violet the Seedrian (Your ad here) PSI Moves PSI Love PSI Flash PSI Shield PSI Counter PSI Lifeup PSI Healing PSI Refresh Anime Series Lucas was once offered to be put into an anime series, and without hesitation, he replied, "Screw your anime, I prefer to be in a book!" Category:Males Category:Heroes